Alone
by Narwhal92648
Summary: Finn gets embarrassed, Kurt and Blaine get hot, and Burt gets angry... better than it sounds I just suck at summaries. Please R&R! :D BTW, established relationship
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly, my mommy said she couldn't get me the copyrights for Glee… So I, with great sorrow, have to tell you the truth and say that I do not own Glee or any of its amazingness. :((**

Just as Kurt stepped out of the shower, he saw his iPhone screen light up and vibrate signaling that he got a text. He dried his body and wrung his hair out as best as he could with the towel, then picked his phone up and noticed that Blaine had been the one to text him. He pressed _read _and the message said: _Hey Hon, you wanna hang out latr? :) _

Kurt texted back: _Sure. I just got out the shower, so I g2g get ready. _

_ Ok. Ttyl, love ya! :) Bye_

_ Bye_

After Kurt dried his hair using the blow dryer, he decided to wear black skinny jeans, a Mark Jacobs shirt, and an Armani jacket on top. He styled his hair perfectly, like always, and walked up the stairs to go see his dad in the living room.

"Hey, Dad," Kurt said, greeting his dad with a smile.

"Hey Kurt," Burt replied.

"Umm, if it's okay with you, Blaine's coming over later."

"Okay, whatever. Finn and I are going to a football game today, though, and Carole is going Christmas shopping so you better behave yourselves."

"Don't worry Dad, we will. Blaine's a gentleman." And with that, Kurt went into the kitchen to get some coffee and text Blaine. Burt had already met Blaine and they had talked numerous times, but somehow, he still worried that all the Dalton boy wanted to do is get into Kurt's pants.

_You coming ovr latr? _

_Yeah, if it's okay wit ur dad… he still scares me. O.o _

_ Dad said it was fine…_

_ Okay, I will see u latr, babe! :D_

_ K. Love you  
_

_ ILY too, bye._

_ Bye_

Kurt watched TV with Burt until he heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Kurt said. He opened the door to see his boyfriend wearing blue jeans, a navy blue sweatshirt, and his signature neon pink sunglasses. Kurt noticed that the older boy's hair wasn't jelled back, like it usually was, and instead his hair fell curly.

"Hello," Kurt said and gave Blaine a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Hey, beautiful," said Blaine, with a goofy smile plastered onto his face.

"Are you going to stand outside all day, or are you gonna come inside?" Kurt asked playfully as he turned and walked to the couch once more.

Blaine walked inside, closed the door gently, and sat next to Kurt on the suede loveseat.

"Hello, Mr. Hummel," Blaine said sincerely, addressing Burt.

"Hello Blaine," Burt murmured with a hint of dislike in his voice. Kurt gave his dad a please-be-nice-to-him look and then turned to face his boyfriend.

"Don't worry, Finn and my dad are leaving in twenty minutes to go see the football game." Kurt whispered, reassuring his boyfriend.

Kurt leaned into the older boy's side and Blaine put his arm around Kurt. Burt sat in the armchair and continued watching the news, trying not to be bothered by the fact that his son was cuddled against another boy on the couch. They sat in silence until Finn burst into the living room with only boxers on and shaving cream covering his face.

"Burt, I need to borrow your razor. I can't find mine," Finn said, pointedly looking at Kurt. Kurt shrugged then giggled at seeing the embarrassment on his step-brother's face when Finn realized he was standing in front of his step-brother's boyfriend in only boxers, which had puppy dogs on them.

"Sure," Burt said. Finn ran from the room and they didn't see him until he came back in, fully clothed, and read to go see the game.

"Ready Burt?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, let me grab my wallet and keys," Burt said while getting up and getting said items.

The pair walked out of the house and closed the door. When Kurt head the car engine start, he turned to Blaine.

"You know my dad doesn't hate you, right?" Kurt asked, eyeing Blaine.

"Ummm, I wouldn't be too sure," Blaine said.

"Burt's just concerned about me, that's all. He'll warm up to you."

"I hope so. Anyway, what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know. Do you wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure, what movie?"

"You can choose," Kurt said, gesturing to the shelf with all the movies on it. Blaine chose _Casablanca_ since he knew Kurt absolutely loved it. He showed Kurt his selection and his boyfriend smiled. Kurt took the movie and put it into the DVD player while Blaine went to sit on the couch. Kurt picked up the remote and skipped through all the commercials, and pressed play. Kurt then leaned down to kiss the older boy and sat down on his lap. Blaine reached his arms around the counter-tenor and kissed his neck. Kurt giggled as Blaine's breath tickled his skin.

The watched about 20 minutes of the movie and then Kurt got up to go get then some drinks and snacks. Kurt returned with a bowl of popcorn and two cans of diet coke 5 minutes later. He sat down on the couch and cuddled up to his boyfriend. Blaine put his arm around Kurt and they sat contently watching the movie. After a little while, though, Kurt seemed to be getting a little bored of the movie, and leaned up slightly to kiss his boyfriend. It caught Blaine slightly by surprise, but nevertheless he kissed Kurt back.

"What was that for?" Blaine asked, after they broke apart.

"I don't know, I was bored. And you looked adorable with your lips pursed, all serious, trying to concentrate on the movie," Kurt giggled.

Then Kurt turned and kissed Blaine again. His tongue grazed Blaine's bottom lip and almost instantly Blaine opened his mouth and their tongues met. As the kiss deepened even more, their tongues continued to fight for dominance. Blaine leaned back on the couch until he was lying down and Kurt straddled his hips. They broke apart for air, and then Kurt started laying open-mouth kisses down Blaine's jaw.

"Kurt… ohhh… ahhh…" Blaine moaned as Kurt grinded his erection against his.

Kurt leaned back up to kiss Blaine. Their tongues immediately found each other and fought, once more.

Just as Kurt reached down to palm Blaine's boner, the front door opened.

Kurt immediately brought his hand up and then froze. It wasn't just Burt and Finn, apparently. It was Burt, Finn, AND Carole.

Blaine whined in protest at the loss of friction and then continued to suck on Kurt's neck, oblivious to the new bodies in the room.

Burt cleared his throat and Blaine's head shot up, hitting Kurt's forehead.

"I think it would be smart to run before my dad gets out his shot gun and shoots you…." Kurt said in a whisper.

Before anyone could say anything, Blaine and Kurt were already downstairs in the basement bedroom.

**A/N: If you liked it, comment. If you hated it, comment…. Because I absolutely LOVE comments! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Since a couple people wanted me to write another chapter, here it is. I love all of you for commenting, it made my day! :) And, BTW, I always have typos in my stories, so please just bare with me (I'm just telling you in advance).**

Ever since the incident with Blaine…and Kurt…and the couch…and lips…Kurt hadn't talked to his dad about it at all. He hadn't mentioned Blaine to Burt at all. He pretty much hadn't talked to his dad at all. Even at Christmas dinner with all of Kurt and Finn's Hummel-Hudson relatives, he hadn't said one word to Burt. Burt, on the other hand, hadn't looked like he had any intensions of saying anything about it.

Burt had just woken up to find an empty house, and being the way too over-protective dad he was, had to know where his son was at all times. He looked in every room in the house, even Finn's room, and didn't find Kurt. He was about to go seek out the house phone and call the counter-tenor, when he stumbled across a note, written in Kurt's handwriting:

_Went to get coffee with friends, I'll be back later. -Kurt _

Well, apparently later turned out to be 5 hours later, and Burt wasn't happy about it. When Kurt entered the living room, shopping bag in hand, he was met with the not-so-pretty sight of his dad with a scowl on his face.

"Where have you been, Kurt?" his dad asked.

"Huh?" Kurt asked, not hearing the question.

"Where. Have. You. Been?" Burt asked again, enunciating every syllable.

"Oh…With friends. Did you find my note?"

"Yes, sir, I did. But the last time I checked, coffee doesn't take more than 5 hours to get. Plus, you have a shopping bag in your hand, Kurt, and I doubt it's full of Starbucks gift cards."

"Well, yeah, we went to Aeropostale and I bought a shirt for me and some new perfume for Carole."

Burt grunted. He raised his son too good, always caring about others. "Well, who were the _friends _you went to get coffee with?"

"Mercedes, Blaine, Quinn, Wes, David, Tina and Finn, but he left when we decided to go shopping."

"Blaine, huh?" he asked pointedly.

"Yes Blaine… MY BOYFRIEND!" he said, enunciating every syllable of the last two words like Burt had done earlier.

"Yeah, well not for long," Burt murmured. There was an uncomfortable moment of silence and the Kurt spoke again.

"Dad… we need to talk, 'cause apparently all you can do is made snide remarks about my boyfriend, who has been nothing but be sweet to me." Kurt said, moving to sit on the couch facing his dad.

"Well fine then, go ahead." Burt said.

"Okay…" Kurt said slowly, "Why do you hate Blaine so much? I mean, you have walked in on Finn and Rachel too many times to be oblivious."

"Well, first off, Finn isn't my son, well not my biological son, anyway. Second, I care too much about you, Kurt; I don't want to see you get hurt. And third, I love you, with all my heart, and if you hurt then I hurt, if you're broken, I'm broken. So please be careful."

"Dad, nothing is going to happen. Blaine and I are just two teenage males… with hormones. So we may kiss, we may think _other_ thoughts; it's only natural. I'm not saying everything is going to happen, because Blaine actually gave me a promise ring. See?" Kurt lifted his hand to show his dad the silver ring on his pointer finger.

"Well, if you're going to just randomly make-out in our house, keep to your room please." Burt said. "And I will try to be a bit nicer; Blaine doesn't seem to be such a bad guy. He just seemed a little too perfect, I was a little suspicious."

"Well, put it this way, you, you'll never be graced with the sight of us kissing ever again… And Dad, he is perfect, to me."

With that, Kurt made his way back downstairs. When he was about to descend the staircase to his basement bedroom Burt yelled, "..and he's perfect for you, too!"

After that, Kurt couldn't stop smiling. Maybe this would work with his boyfriend and his dad.

**A/N: I know this chapter is really short, but I wrote it in like 30 minutes. I hope it doesn't seem terrible, but if it does, PLEASE COMMENT. If you have read all my other A/N then you should know I encourage people to comment! :D **


End file.
